Cyberdemon Vs. Mecha Hitler
Cyberdemon vs Mecha Hitler is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Doom vs Wolfinstine! These two enemies from similar First Person Shooters are half organic, half robot...and all ridiculous! Will Germany win in the war against Hell, or vice versa? Intro Wiz: Cyborgs in fiction are a fasinating subject, being half organic and half robot. However, these two are just...plain out stupid. Boomstick: The Cyberdemon, the strongest enemy in Doom. Wiz: And Mecha Hitler, who I'm still not sure if he's entierly legal or not. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Cyberdemon Wiz: In Doom, there are many dangerous foes that attack the Doomguy in his quest to trash Hell. But none of them are more famous, deadly, or badass as the Cyberdemon. Boomstick: Appering in almost every Doom entery, this guy is over 10-feet tall and casually trots around a fucking rocket launcher, which is way more powerful then the normal one! Wiz: And it's also quite strong, too. Not only can it carry around that thing, it also can do some serious damage to Doomguy. Considering Doom is wearing a full set of Armor, this is very impressive. Boomstick: Plus, the thing also has a laser in it...for some reason...that has to be charged. But when it is, it's davestating to say the least! Wiz: Enough about the Rocket Launcher though, because he has a few other abilities. He can use boosters to move quicker, which is best used as a mode of transport or as a offencive attack. Boomstick: He can also shoot energy waves with his right hand, and summon walls out of the ground as an attack or defense. Aaaaaand that's pretty much it for this guy. Wiz: The Cyberdemon has been called "Hell's mightiest warrior" and its rightfully so. He can go toe-to-toe with the likes of the Doomguy AND the Doomslayer, and is most likley the strongest minion in Hell's army. However, it isn't perfect. It's biggest flaw is that it's an idiot, saying "fuck that!" to stradigy and going strait into battle. Plus, enough hits will indeed kill it. Wiz: Still, it is not something you wanna mess with. Unless your name is Doomguy, and you have a BFG (B'ig '''F'ucking 'G'un). (Shows the Cyberdemon killing the doomguy in DOOM 2016) Mecha Hitler Wiz: In real life, Hitler was dubbed as America's greatest enemy, having a major role in WW2 and a infamous hatred for Jews. He was said to be pure evil...and he also liked Disney. Because why not? '''Boomstick: Guess even dictators like quality animation. Anyways, when Wolfinstien was released it featured Hitler as the final boss. But for the SNES version, guess what? They put him in a fucking mech suit! Wiz: As ubsurd as that is, its true. The mecha is equiped with 4 whole Miniguns, which may be a bit overkill, and all of which seem to have infinite ammo. Now, how this is any less worse then having actual Hitler fight you, I don't know. Boomstick: His mech also protects him from harm. It can tank pretty much any weapon in Wolfinstien, and it takes quite a few bullets to destroy it for good. Wiz: In other versions of the game, like we mentioned, you instead fight Hitler outside his mech. And somehow he's able to carry two Miniguns with him! However...thats really all he has. Boomstick: And the only real feat he has is oranizing WWII and killing hundereds of Jews. His mech isn't indestrucible, either. A few gun shots will destroy it. Wiz: Plus, in real life, Hitler wasn't much of a fighter. He's still a regular human, which can easly be killed with many things. Boomstick: Still, if this was a thing, it woulda made History class WAY more interesting! (Shows Hitler getting killed in Wolfinstien) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle It was a warground in hell, as the army of hell and the Nazi's where having an all-out War. Hell's side was winning with its advanced tech, but there was one thing mowing down demons: Hitler in a mech suit. It and it's 4 Miniguns gunned down Imps like nothing until he came face-to-face with the Cyberdemon, Hell's strongest Warrior. Hitler: Ich werde nicht besiegt werden! (I shall not be defeated!) The Demon just growled and activated his Minigun. Both started to unload on each other, causing the bullets to bounce off of each other and fall to the floor. Once they both stopped firing, the Cyberdemon used its boosters to jet up to Hitler and punch him across the face, then tried to lift the mech. Before he could, Adolf let loose a round in the Demons face, causing it to stumble backwords. While it did free Hitler, it also made the demon pissed. The robotic monster activated his laser and aimed at Hitler. He tried to move, but was too late and got hit by it. The Cyberdemon then activated his Rocket Launcher and fired a shot at Hitler. The dictator shot the rocket mid-air, however, and it exploded. Hitler then tried to gun it down, but the Cyberdemon used its boosters to dodge the shots. It then picked up a rock and chucked it at Hitler. It didn't do much to the mecha as it just bounced off of it. However, then it shot a rocket at the mechs feat and knocked it over. Hitler grunted and got back up and yelled for his men to attack the thing. Almost instantly a couple of men ran up to it and started shooting it. The Cyberdemon simply used its energy wave to knock all of the soldiers away, then blasted them to bits with a sngle rocket. Hitler then tried to shoot it, but the Demon summoned a wall that blocked the bullets, then kicked it down onto the mecha. The mech lifted the wall off of him and got back up. This time, Hitler knew that this was hopeless, so he attempted to run away only for him to be trapped by walls. Hitler: Lass mich gehen, du unheiliges Tier! (Let me go, you unholy beast!) Even more soldiers then ran in and started unloading on the Cyberdemon, with one even using a rocket launcher. While it did harm it, the Demon got even more pissed and started spamming it's minigun, slaughtering the soldiers in a few seconds. Soon, Mecha Hitler was the only one standing. It boosted up to him, broke the glass protecting Hitler, and threw him out of it. The Demon then started stomping on the mech, reducing it to peices. The Cyberdemon then set its sights on Adolf, who was outside the mecha now. He pulled out his two Miniguns and started shooting the monster from hell, but it didn't even phase it. It just walked up to Hitler and knocked the guns away, then kicked the Dictator to the floor. Hitler: Nein! Bitte! Ich bitte dich! (No! Please! I beg of you!) The Cyberdemon simply shot Hitler with his Rocket Launcher, blowing him to bits. K.O!!! The Cyborg monster from Hell growled and walked away to finish the war only to see dozens of both Demons and Nazis dead on the floor. In front of them all was the Doomguy. Results *The Cyberdemon was battling Doomguy. *Hitlers remains where being eaten by denoms. Boomstick: So...how any states do you think this battle is banned in, Wiz? Wiz: All of the European ones. Anyways, Mecha Hitler was pretty outmatched here, with the Cyberdemon having most if not all of the advantages. The mecha really wasn't shown to its fullest potential, so it's hard to see how strong it is. And even then, the Cyberdemon is far stronger then the mecha. Boomstick: Plus, once Hitler was out of the mecha, he was pretty much fucked. I mean, it was more or less a human being vs a giant ass Cyborg Demon! However, aside from all that, I did NAZI that coming!...sorry, that may be a little offencive. Wiz: Pretty sure it was. The winner, is the Cyberdemon. Boomstick: Thankfully. Next Time There where once outcasts...until they learned of there special family. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017